Cancer Data Sciences Program Project Summary / Abstract Researchers trained in quantitative sciences have unprecedented potential to directly advance both cancer research and cancer treatment. The mission of the Cancer Data Sciences Program is to fulfill this potential across the spectrum of the efforts of the DF/HCC consortium. DF/HCC has a broad spectrum of research activities, a majority of which are data-intensive and require intellectual input and innovative contributions from Cancer Data Sciences Program members. As a consequence, the mission of the Program needs to be both broad and adaptable to the needs of the DF/HCC cancer research community. The program has 57 members, representing seven DF/HCC institutions and 11 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $5.4 million in total costs from the NCI and $4.4 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Cancer Data Sciences Program members published 1,259 cancer-relevant papers. Of these 45% were inter-institutional, 9% were intra-programmatic and 62% were inter-programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.